Trading Spaces
by ParvatiPatil13
Summary: When Sam brings up an internet quiz testing him on what the best position would be for him in the West Wing, the other staff members can't help but join in.***CHAPTER 2 IS UP!*** Some CJ/Toby in upcoming chapters
1. The Taking of The Quiz

Trading Spaces  
  
Chapter One: The Taking of the Quiz (that Sam did not steal)  
  
Sam clicked the final "NEXT" button and rubbed his hands, waiting anxiously for the results. They appeared on his screen and Sam's mouth slowly formed into the 'O' shape of disbelief.   
  
"This is a piece of....I can't believe it...so untrue..." Sam raved to himself, " 'You are most like Communications Director Toby Ziegler' my a-" but he stopped suddenly as a blur of pink zoomed past his face. It hit the wall and soared back the the hand of its owner.   
  
"I decided that would be the best place to cut you off," Toby said casually, leaning on the doorframe of Sam's open office, fingering his   
  
"Exactly how long have you been standing there?" Sam asked, closing off the website quickly and not making eye contact with his boss.  
  
Toby shrugged, tossing the ball up lightly and catching it, "Well I was going to come in and ask you how CJ's briefing notes were coming along, but that look of determination and excitment I saw on your face couldn't have been what you were typing up for her so I decided to stay and see what it was all about."  
  
"This isn't good," Sam muttered, trying to busy himself by rearranging papers on his desk.   
  
"Am I really that bad?" Toby asked, grinning at Sam who still wasn't making eye contact, knowing that Sam thought he, Toby, was actually upset.   
  
"No," Sam said hurridly," I just...didn't really think... I was much like you."  
  
"That's a pity," Toby said and spun out of the doorway. He popped his head back inside a second later though, asking, "What's that website?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Coming out of her briefing, CJ almost ran over Toby, who was acting unusually laid back and perky. Walking down the hall together, CJ caught wind of Toby's air of importance and asked,"What's up with you today?"  
  
Looking straight ahead and putting on a cocky smile, Toby responded,"I just took Sam's quiz."  
  
"Sam's quiz?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby said, smiling in that weird way again.  
  
"Sam has a quiz?" CJ asked, competely lost.   
  
"Well, no, HE deosn't really OWN it," Toby tried to explain, as they turned into the Bullpen.   
  
CJ had had a hard day, and was tired of trying to make sense of things, "So Sam STOLE the quiz?"   
  
Josh chose that moment to walk in the busy office and, hearing CJ, said,"Sam stole something?"  
  
"Apparently, a quiz," CJ said.   
  
"Sam stole a quiz?" Josh asked, bewildered.   
  
"From where though?" CJ pondered.  
  
Toby, humoring himself, said seriously,"I think it was from 8th grade math class."  
  
"Sam's stealing 8th grade math quizzes?" Josh asked, totally wide eyed.   
  
Toby leaned back against a file cabinet and watched the two brew up a story on why Sam stole the quiz. After letting it go on for a while until Josh suggested that Sam failed math class, Toby stepped in and decided to stop the madness.   
  
"Ok, first thing. Sam DID NOT fail or STEAL any 8th grade math quizzes," Toby said, slightly annoyed that he would have to explain this to CJ and Josh of all people.   
  
"Secondly," he continued,"I was talking to CJ in the first place." He glared at Josh. Josh backed away apologetically, but lingered by the Ginger's desk to listen to what Toby was going to tell her.   
  
"I just took a quiz Sam showed me on the net. It tells you which position you'd be best for in the West Wing," Toby said.   
  
"So who are you?" CJ asked.   
  
Toby grinned and glanced at Josh, who was also waiting for the response.   
  
"Deputy Cheif of Staff."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JOSH!?" Donna said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked, typing and clicking rapidly on his computer.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Josh looked up, "You had to yell at me to ask me what I was doing?"  
  
Donna threw her hands down to her sides in disgust and rolled her eyes, "No, I had to yell at you because I've been standing here trying to get your attention for the past two minutes."  
  
Josh went back to his computer,"Well then you aren't doing a very good job of getting my attention."  
  
Donna turned around and headed for the door,"No, you just aren't doing a very good job listening."   
  
As she reached the doorway, Josh said,"A West Wing job quiz."  
  
Donna turned around,"Excuse me?"  
  
Josh indicated to the computer screen with his hand,"That's what I am doing, a West Wing job quiz. It tells you what job would be best for you in the West Wing."  
  
Donna was staring at Josh blankly, "Josh, you already work in the West Wing."  
  
"Yes, but I want to see what the dot-commers think I should be," Josh said wisely.   
  
Donna folded her arms as Josh's results appeared on the screen. "So, what do they think?"   
  
Josh stopped smiling, remembering the past experiences he had with this job. "My God, I'm the Press Secretary."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo!"   
  
Leo turned around, he was just leaving his office. "Good afternoon, Mr. President."  
  
President Bartlet set aside the small talk and said to Leo desperatley,"Leo, I just took that quiz Josh was talking about."   
  
Leo stared at his friend, "And?"  
  
Bartlet, wide eyed, went on to say,"Well they told me I would be best as the Deputy-Deputy Chief of Staff."  
  
It took a split second for Leo to absorb this, and he gave the President his famous 'Leo look' and said,"Sir, you'd be best as Donna?"  
  
"That's what that damned quiz said," the president said.  
  
"Sir, it is just a..." Leo began but the Bartlet cut in.  
  
"Has anyone else taken this quiz besides Josh?" he asked.  
  
Leo stopped to think, "Yeah, Toby told me about it, and he said he heard it from Sam."   
  
Bartlet started to sing "Heard It Through the Grapevine" softly, but then said to Leo,"Have you taken it yet?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Take it," Bartlet instructed, "and tell everyone else on the Senior Staff that hasn't yet to take it, too."  
  
Leo looked at the president carefully,"Sir, it is just a quiz. It's not real life, ya know."  
  
Bartlet nodded,"I know."  
  
Leo turned around to leave as Barlet said behind him,"I want everyone in the Oval Office by 3:00."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You know who I mean by everyone, right?" Bartlet asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By two o'clock that afternoon, the Senior Staff had all caught wind of "Sam's Quiz" and everyone was going to set aside 5 minutes of their day to take it. By three o'clock, everyone was someone else.  
  
CJ was the last one to take the quiz, after having numerous press briefings and no spare time. She was just beginning to take it when Donna walked in, looking like she had seen a ghost.   
  
"Hey, CJ, are you taking that quiz?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am right now," CJ asked, putting on her glasses.  
  
"Well, I think its a little messed up," Donna advised.  
  
"Why? What did you get, Janitor of the Mess Hall?" CJ asked, chuckling.  
  
"No, actually, I am the President of the United States."  
  
There was a moment of silence as CJ stared at Donna, as if sizing her up.  
  
"That's good," CJ finally said, looking slightly relieved, "I'm glad it wasn't Josh, his ego would have sky rocketed. Of course, if that feat is possible."   
  
Donna laughed shortly and nervously.   
  
"Oh, Donna, don't worry about it. I mean, what's going to happen? We're not all going to trade jobs or anything," CJ said reassuringly.  
  
There was something about the look that Donna gave her that made CJ's eyes widen and jaw drop.  
  
"We ARE switching places?? Are you KIDDING?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Well," Donna started, looking nervous again,"the President wants the Senior Staff, plus Charlie and myself, to meet him in the Oval Office at 3:00. From what Josh tells me, the President has been ranting about his score all day. I don't think that this is a coincidince."  
  
CJ nodded to Donna as her results appeared.  
  
"Sweet Mother of..." she said softly. Then to Donna: "This would be great if we do switch places, ya know."  
  
"Why? Are you yourself?" Donna asked.  
  
CJ made a 'tsking' sound and said,"Why would that be great?"  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am your Chief of Staff, ma'am," CJ said, saluting Donna.  
  
"You're Leo?" Donna asked, her suprised mouth forming into a grin.  
  
"Apparently so," CJ said, leaning back in her chair and taking her glasses off.  
  
"This is great," Donna said, grinning even bigger.  
  
"Told ya."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo was pacing around the Oval Office at 2:58 pm, waiting for the others to arrive.   
  
Charlie appeared at the door, "Leo, I don't think the president would mind you sitting down."  
  
"I know," Leo said distractedly.  
  
"Charlie, what do you do exactly?" Leo asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I mean, do you do more than help the president put his jacket on and chueffer in guests?"  
  
Charlie looked at Leo for a minute. Then he said softly,"You got me didn't you?"  
  
Leo started pacing again. Then, he stopped and looked at Charlie,"Yeah, I did."  
  
The other staff members started to arrive and Charlie said to Leo,"If you want the complete description of my job, ask me when you have about an hours time on your hands."  
  
Everybody except for CJ, Donna, and the president had arrived and made themselves comfertable.   
  
Suddenly, the Oval Office doors swung open. Everyone stood up, expecting President Josiah Bartlet.   
  
Instead, in came President Donnatella Moss flanked by her Chief of Staff Claudia Jean Cregg.  
  
"What now?" Donna whispered to CJ.  
  
"Just take a seat," CJ said out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Oh, it's just Donna and CJ," Josh said, sitting back down.   
  
"Beg your pardon?" CJ said, shooting Josh a look of pure resentment.  
  
"I said its just--" Josh began, but stopped. "Oh," he said, after pausing for a moment,"let me guess, you are the President and Donna is the Personal Assistant."   
  
"No, actually, I am the Chief of Staff and Donna is the President," CJ said smugly.   
  
Everyone in the room, except for CJ, looked at Donna in suprise. She waved at them slightly and smiled. The doors opposite the ones Donna and CJ came in burst open, the REAL president storming in. Everyone stood up and then sat down again when he did.   
  
"I asked all of you to be here today in light of recent events," the President began, "According to the quizzes you all took today, your jobs should be the following." He took a paper from Charlie, slipped on his glasses, cleared his throat and read out," Personal Assistant to the President: Leo McGarry, Head Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff:," he clenched his jaw," Jed Bartlet, Press Secretary: Josh Lyman, Deputy Communications Director: Charlie Young, Communications Director: Sam Seaborn, Deputy Chief of Staff: Toby Ziegler, Chief of Staff: CJ Cregg, and the President of the United States," he peered at Donna over the rim of his glasses, "Donna Moss."  
  
"Because of these results, I have decided that on this approaching Friday, we will handle, opperate, and fulfill the jobs assigned to us. You are dismissed," Bartlet concluded.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. President," was the choral response as everyone headed towards the door.   
  
"Toby," the president said. Toby stopped at the door and went back to the president.  
  
"Toby, when I become your deputy on Friday, you must understand I am no longer the President of the United States," Bartlet said, putting the paper on his desk.   
  
"Yes, sir," Toby said softly.   
  
"This means we will be on...first name terms," Bartlet said, looking up at Toby from his desk.   
  
"I know, sir," Toby said, putting his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Ok, just making sure we are clear on that," Bartlet said.  
  
"Crystal," Toby muttered, and said 'thank you' before leaving.   
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Rough Times

IF ANYONE KNOWS THAT WEBSITE TO SEE WHICH WEST WING CHARACTER YOU ARE MOST LIKE...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POST IT IN THE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Things are going well for a lot of the West Wing staff. Toby gets credited for sexual acts he didn't preform, Donna gets lost, Leo gets a pointless assignment, Bartlet gets a total chew out, and Josh gets caught lip syncing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Rough Times  
  
The end of the week apporached sooner than most hoped, and by Thursday night, random instructions were being issued out.  
  
"Yeah, that drawer with the bouncy balls...that's not to be touched," Toby grumbled to Sam, who was getting used to Toby's cluttered office.  
  
"...and THIS button will get the caller directly to Josh...er Toby," Donna instructed, holding one of her office phones in her hand and pointing to various buttons, educating an amazed Bartlet.  
  
"If I come in Monday morning and that fish is bellyside up in that bowl," CJ threatened, putting on her coat and nodding towards Gail," I swear, Joshua, you WILL be right behind it."  
  
"The password to enter this part of the computer is 'OpenSesameX'," Charlie explained, clicking on an icon on is computer. Leo raised an eyebrow. "It was Mrs. Landingham's idea," Charlie muttered, blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday, 5:27A.M.  
  
"Yes, Ms. President?" CJ asked, walking into the Oval Office.  
  
"CJ, you can stop all of that right now," Donna said, standing up quickly from her seat behind the desk.  
  
"Alright, it felt odd calling you that anyway," CJ admitted.  
  
"Yeah, well, you see..I'm...kinda lost," Donna said slowly.  
  
"So you call in me to help you?" CJ asked.  
  
"You're my Chief of Staff," Donna said.  
  
"You said we aren't doing that in here," CJ pointed out.  
  
"I know, I...I was just making an excuse," Donna confessed.  
  
"Of course," CJ said, understanding.  
  
There was an akward pause for a moment, then CJ asked, "Did he give you a schedule?"  
  
"Yeah, THAT'S where I am lost," Donna said, picking up the schedule Bartlet had arranged for her.  
  
"How so?" CJ questioned, taking the sheet of paper and scanning through it.  
  
"Well there haven't been any Chinese satellites hurtling towards Earth, or any missing submaries, or and deady diseases rapidly spreading throughout the country," Donna explained.  
  
"And you WANT all of this to happen?" CJ asked, peering at Donna over the rim of her glasses.  
  
"Well, no, but.."  
  
"Its also 5:30 in the morning," CJ pointed out, checking her watch.  
  
Donna stared at her,"Are you telling me worldwide disasters are on a schedule?"  
  
"No, I'm saying *exactly* twelve hours from now you'll be calling me back into this office as a shoulder to cry on," CJ said plainly.  
  
Donna thanked her glumily and "dismissed" her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6:05AM  
  
"Toby Ziegler's office," Bartlet said, answering the phone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was trying to reach Josh Lyman's office," the female on the other line said.  
  
"That would be this one," Bartlet said cheerily.  
  
"But you just --"  
  
"Please hold!" Bartlet interjected, agian cheerily. He pressed the "hold call" button and looked at the other buttons blankly. After searching for the button to get the caller to Toby in vain, he gave up and stormed away to tell Toby in person.  
  
He passed up one of Josh's assistents who asked," Need another phone lesson, Mr. President?"  
  
Bartlet spun around, "My name is DONNA...er...Jed!" he declared. He then opened the door to the office and before he could get a word out of his mouth, Toby, not looking up from his papers, muttered, "37.5."  
  
Bartlet stared at him. Toby, again not looking up, said again," It took 37.5 seconds from the time that phone rang to you getting to me."  
  
He sounded genuinely dissapointed and disgusted.  
  
"Well, I couldn't find--" Bartlet began to explain.  
  
Toby finally threw the papers down roughly and gave him a 'you must think I am stupid look' and asked him,"Do you know how many assistants I have had that give me that excuse?"  
  
Bartlet guessed there have been a lot, since Toby had so much knowledge in the field of excuses. Toby countered,"No, actually, there haven't been that many at all."  
  
Bartlet stood there for a minute, not knowing what he should do next.  
  
"Line 3," he mumbled, and turned to leave.  
  
"You know, if I were any other Deputy Chief of Staff I'd have your ass on the street," Toby grumbled.  
  
Bartlet continued on out the door, saying nothing.  
  
Toby smiled to himself over his victory and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, J," Amy said on the other line.  
  
"Oh, this isn't--" Toby began, but Amy, being Amy, cut in.  
  
"That Tahiti at home idea was great. You were not to bad yourself, come to think of it," Amy said flirtasiously.  
  
Toby blinked several times, not sure on how to break it to her he wasn't Josh without totally embarassing her. Once again, before he had a chance to reply, Amy giggled,"I'm glad you liked my new bikinis. Too bad I didn't keep them on long enough to show off more."  
  
Toby opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.  
  
"I know its really early, but I wanted to make sure I got through to you, in person. I think I left some of my...stuff...at your apartment. Can I stop by to get it sometime?" Amy asked.  
  
Toby figured he had to answer to this question, so he put on his best Josh voice and said cooly,"Yeah...how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok," Amy said casually,"Then I can show you my other pairs."  
  
Toby winced and said,"That'd be-great."  
  
Amy said she had to go and that she'd talk to him later. Toby hung up gratefully, and got up to go tell what to be prepared for the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6:45AM  
  
Donna's voice came over the intercome to Leo, who was staring at the Password Box on the computer blankly.  
  
"Leo, I know its pretty early, but can you find out what's for lunch in the Mess Hall?" Donna's voice crackled over the speaker.  
  
Leo tore his eyes away from the staring contest he was having with the computer screen after forgetting the password and answered Donna,"Ma'am, usually the president eats lunch somewhere else...like the residence."  
  
Donna made a noise and said,"Leo, in case you haven't noticed, this really isn't usually."  
  
Leo nodded to himself, agreeing,"I know, ma'am."  
  
There was a small pause. "Please, Leo?" Donna begged.  
  
Leo made a small smile and rolled his eyes,"Of course, ma'am."  
  
CJ walked into the room just as Donna's voice on the speaker said,"Ohhhh, thank you Leo! You are SUCH a sweetheart sometimes!"  
  
Leo looked down, blushing as CJ threw him a look of biwilderment.  
  
"Do you know how TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE that would have been if that would have been President Bartlet saying that?" CJ teased.  
  
Leo's look alone could have reprimended CJ for even thinking such things.  
  
CJ remained unfased,"Watch it, mon amor, I am in charge today."  
  
"Will I load the briefings on you on Monday," Leo grumbled threatingly.  
  
"According to President Bartlet's rules meeting last night, you cannot punish anyone not superior to you for anything they do today," CJ stated happily.  
  
"Yeah well he'll be taking all of that bull back when Toby gets through with him," Leo said.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go?" CJ asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I have my first assignment as Personal Assistant," he said, rolling his eyes again. "Find the lunch menu."  
  
He stalked out of the room and left CJ to try to remember what she was there for in the first place. CJ gave up guessing and turned away to Toby's (Josh's) office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7:00AM  
  
Josh was fondling with CJ's radio when Carol walked in and put a boatload of papers on CJ's desk.  
  
"How the hell do you turn this thing on?" Josh asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Carol sighed heavily, walked over, and pointed to a large red knob on the side of the radio.  
  
"Oh...right," Josh mumbled, feeling rather stupid. Carol rolled her eyes and turned to leave, advicing to her *boss*,"You might want to read those papers, they're for your morning briefing."  
  
"I'll get to it," Josh said distractedly, glancing at the papers briefly and tuning the radio to his favorite station. "Eye of The Tiger" was playing so Josh closed the door and started to lip sync to it. His preformance wasn't as great or classic as a CJ preformance, but he, forgetting to close the blinds to the window to the outer office, still drew quite an audience of secrataries and assistants.  
  
As Josh ended his performance, he opened his eyes to see the gawking faces in the window. He gaped in utter horror for a moment and then lunged at the window to draw the blinds. Laughter echoed throughout the outer office as the spectators turned back to answering phones and taking memos.  
  
Josh turned the radio off and brooded in his chair for a moment before picking up the stack of notes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
